Dance with Me
by LavenderWaifu
Summary: KuzuPeko date night. Will tonight be perfect like Peko has been imagining? (Also picture Smol fuyu driving, it's hilarious and adorable lmao) T for Fuyuhiko XD Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Peko smoothed the creases in her black evening gown. She had finally gotten Fuyuhiko to go on a date with her and he was taking her dancing. She had been waiting so long to pull this little number out, especially since Sonia had helped her shop for it.

Tonight was the night. The slit on the dress that began at her thigh was just sexy enough that she questioned for the tenth time whether or not she should change, but it was too late to have doubts about it now.

Peko took a deep breath and examined herself in the full length mirror before her. Her hair was up on her head in a braided crown, and she hadn't worn any make-up, as she figured that might be too much. Now all she needed was confidence.

"Okay, you got this. You are beautiful, striking, and confident. Own it!" Peko murmured to herself.

"You really are..." A voice came from behind her, causing her to jump a little. She turned to find Fuyuhiko leaning against the doorway. Peko clasped her left hand around her right arm and glanced away, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. How long had he been standing there?

"T-thank you, young master." She murmured. Rest in peace confidence. Once she saw him it was all over; nervous jolts already began to consume her.

Fuyu strode towards her, hands in his pockets, and immense amounts of his usual swagger. But amplified by the fresh suit and small bit of cologne she could smell the closer he got. Peko questioned for a moment if she should have worn perfume.

"Don't mention it. You always look beautiful. I regret not telling you more often." Fuyuhiko said, looking her up and down.

It was about then that Peko regretted wearing such a sexy dress. All this attention was so new to her.

"Well... you always look so handsome." Peko replied, trying to shift some of the attention off herself.

He gave a sly smile and took her hand in his own.

"I guess us beautiful people better get going." He winked.

Peko rolled her eyes, but held his hand tightly. Whether or not he was laying on the flattery thick, it was still rather nice. She didn't let go until they got to the car. They were off to pick up some other beautiful people they couldn't keep waiting.

They stopped in front of the princess's place. After all, a double date wouldn't be complete without the other half.

Sonia had agreed to come with Peko wouldn't be so nervous. Which granted, she had already kind of failed at, but nonetheless that was how the double date came to be.

Peko was actually rather relieved that Sonia had helped her so much. She had helped her with the dress, showed her how to do the hairstyle, and even gave her some tips on how to be more confident. Although, those weren't exactly being utilized. Baby steps.

The back doors opened and in climbed Sonia and Kazuichi.

"Greetings! I have been waiting for this outing all week!" Sonia's cheery voice sounded with the click of seatbelts.

"I'll admit. I've been pretty nervous." Kazuichi muttered as Fuyu drove off.

"Can't be anymore nervous then the rest of us. Only one here who has any damn experience with dancing is Sonia. Being who she is and all." Fuyuhiko piped up.

"Why do you think I'm nervous?" Kazuichi chuckled. They continued to make car conversation, talking about dancing and what they looked forward to. Sonia even told Kazuichi she'd give him dance lessons if he liked.

"Well I hope you wonderful bastards brought your stomachs. We're stopping to eat at a nice restaurant first." Fuyu said, putting the car into park.

"I am quite famished." Sonia said as they exited the car. Peko hadn't quite gotten a full look at them when they entered the car.

Sonia had on a short white dress, decorated in so much glitter you'd think a unicorn exploded in the making. But she looked good in it for sure. Kazuichi had on a simple black suit with a tie as pink as bubblegum. And of course as pink as his hair too.

Kazuichi chuckled nervously.

"Um, bro? You sure you pulled into the right place?" He asked. Fuyuhiko smirked.

"What? I said nice. Not super-duper fancy. Besides, I'm paying so shut it."

"Well, I know that. It's just- Red Lobster?" Kazuichi continued questioning as they entered and we're seated. Peko could feel eyes upon them. Maybe they should have come here earlier before getting so dressed up.

Sonia let out a sigh as she took her seat.

"Souda, do not bite the hand that feeds you. Be grateful for what you are given." She scolded him.

"Sorry Miss Sonia." Kazuichi murmured, rubbing his neck.

"Eh. It's alright Kaz. Peko just hadn't been here before and I told her I'd take her. So I figured she'd want to come here for dinner." Fuyuhiko explained, staring down at his menu. Peko glanced up from her own to find both Sonia's and Kazuichi's gazes upon her. She proceeded to bury her face in her menu. If she could bury it further, she would have when Sonia went, "Aww~"

"Man, everything sounds so good!" Kaz commented. Peko noticed the flicker of mischief in his eyes as he leaned over to Fuyuhiko. "Is it possible to get one of-"

"No." Fuyuhiko responded bluntly, cutting him off. Kazuichi sighed and thumbed through the rest of the menu in silence. Soon they all ordered and they discussed what songs they thought would play at the event to pass the time.

"I bet you twenty dollars they'll play my favorite love song." Peko stated matter o' factly. Sonia tilted her head and placed a hand to her chin in contemplation.

"I'd take that bet, but you're probably right." Sonia replied with a small giggle.

"I hope they play something jumping! Just slow songs would be kinda lame." Kazuichi said with a snicker, shoving his face full of more food. Even though he hadn't ordered one of everything he still managed to get away with two entrées, so he was the only one still eating.

"You just want something you can have an advantage over Sonia in cuz she's good at formal shit." Fuyuhiko said snidely. Kazuichi nearly spewed his soda.

He was left speechless as Sonia laughed and Peko shook her head. She could believe that was part of it, if not entirely the reason.

"Well I say we have had enough talking about it!" Sonia rang out in her authoritative princess tone. "What are we doing still sitting around here? Let us go dance the night away!" She stood, grabbing Kazuichi and pulling him from his chair mid-bite.

He whined that he wasn't done yet, and Fuyuhiko shook his head in time with Peko.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ordered two entrées then?" Fuyuhiko sassed him, then murmured to himself as he followed behind them that it was a waste of fucking money. Peko left an appropriate tip and left with rest back to the car.

They passed the time to the event hall by hyping themselves up, as per Kazuichi's idea, and listened to music, singing along to each song together.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually they reached the hall the event was held at. Fuyuhiko parked and they all entered together. As they walked up the steps they passed by a sign next to the entrance. It read:

 _Lovers Night_

If Peko was honest, it still hadn't fully sunk in that she and Fuyuhiko were an item now. It gave her a warm tingly feeling that was kind of scary, and at the same time rather exciting.

Many couples were already inside dancing to the music. It was currently a slow dance song.

"Wow, this place is so nice! No wonder they booked it for this dance shindig!" Sonia said, awe evident in her voice as she watched all the couples.

The slow song transitioned into another as if perfectly timed for Kazuichi's attempt to be smooth.

"And we get to dance here." He said, facing her with a small bow and holding out his hand. "Can I have this dance?" It was odd seeing them not covered in oil and muck. He smiled wide, showing his sharp razor teeth that only Kazuichi could pull off.

Sonia accepted and the two of them joined the others already dancing, leaving Peko and Fuyuhiko by their lonesome. Together.

Peko could feel her heart start to race as she glanced around the room, avoiding his gaze.

"I wonder if anyone we know is here." Peko said, hoping to postpone him asking her to dance. She had wanted this for so long and here she was stalling for time.

"I suppose it's possible..." Fuyuhiko murmured moseying around her so he could see her face. "Peko, are you actually scared to do this?" He asked, his voice soft and eyes full of concern as they searched her own.

 _Well shit_

"W-well... maybe a little." She murmured. She had only danced with herself and one time with Sonia so she knew some basics. But she was afraid to actually try in a romantic environment. She didn't want to mess this up. So yeah, she was worried and unsure of her ability. And that was scary.

It would be different if this had been a "protect your young master" event.

"Peko, look at me." Fuyuhiko requested. She met his eyes and examined his face. "We didn't come here for anyone else. We came here for you to have fun and so I could enjoy it with you. For us. Tonight is ours Peko, let's own this shit." Peko smiled, her heart warm and fuzzy. He always knew what to say to motivate her.

"Alright then. I suppose we can try." Peko said with a nod, and grabbed Fuyu's hand.

Another song started playing as they readied themselves. Hands positioned, and exchanging loving looks. Fuyu smirked.

"Good thing Sonia didn't take you up on that bet." He stepped back, leading the dance. Peko nodded, keeping time.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

Peko began humming the song she'd listened to many times before. Fuyu pulled the hand around her waist tighter, drawing her in close. The fear she felt moments before melted away as she moved. Now light as a feather in the wind.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_.

The soft piano in the background complimented their slow turning steps, and Peko couldn't help but smile. This was everything she had wanted.

 _Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin._

This moment. This small quiet moment. Just the two of them in an intimate embrace. It was perfect. Nobody else's stares mattered, none but his. His handsome smile showed, and she was walking on air with happiness as they swayed.

 _"Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you."_ Peko sang softly.

"I love you too, Peko. I always have." Fuyu whispered back. She blushed.

"Young master..." Peko murmured.

"Ah ah ah. Peko please."

"Fuyuhiko..." She corrected herself.

"Much better... Peko, my name sounds so damn special when you say it." He spun her out gently, and she spun back, her heart still racing.

"I feel the same. You're the only one who makes me feel that way..." Peko replied, rubbing the back of her hand against his cheek. He clasped his hand in hers as it laid against his face. She blushed but wouldn't break her gaze. Not tonight. Not again.

After that slow dance, the music sped up for a while making the dance floor more passionate and energetic. Peko soon tired out and she had to go sit down. Fuyu followed her and sat down beside her.

"That was a lot of fucking fun. Kazuichi even got what he asked for." Fuyuhiko chuckled.

"Yeah it was," Peko said, placing a hand in his before continuing, "Tonight has been wonderful I mean, look at them go." She smiled and glanced to Sonia and Kazuichi who were spinning around and moving so energetically. They showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Yeah. I think we should wait for another slow song to hit. Take a break 'til then." Fuyuhiko suggested.

"Agreed." She replied, removing her hand from his and wiping her forehead of sweat.

"Would you like some water, Peko? They got a table of refreshments over there." He pointed to a table to the right of them. She nodded.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." He stood up with a smile, and Peko watched him make his way over there. Peko glanced back at the dance-floor seeing the two still rather cheerful and exuberant, moving to the fast-paced beat effortlessly.

Peko had to admit that it was mesmerizing to watch, but she turned her attention back to the returning Fuyuhiko easily.

"Here you go, Peko." He said, handing her a glass. She took it and sipped it. It wasn't water, but juice was fine enough. She glanced behind him to the table of beverages.

"No water I suppose?" She asked. As soon as she looked over she noticed a man standing all by himself, and when she met his eyes, he reached for a glass and glanced away.

Not only did Peko find it odd someone was alone at an event made for lovers, but she hadn't seen him dancing all night. So what was he there for if not dancing? Perhaps the bad feeling she got was nothing.

"Nah, but I'll go somewhere and get you some water after this if you want... something wrong?" Fuyuhiko asked. She met his eyes and smiled.

"Ah, no. Thank you for getting me something to drink. She glanced back to the man unable to shake her feelings. Just one last time to tell herself it was nothing. And that was when it happened.

"Young master!" Peko shouted as she dove into him, pulling him to the floor as a gunshot ricocheted through the hall. Screaming ensued and people scattered.

"What the actual fucking hell?!" Fuyuhiko cursed as Peko lifted herself off of him.

"I apologize but he would have killed you-"

"No that's fine, Peko. I'm referring to the fact we are being shot at in general!" He fumed, still laying on the floor as they took cover behind a nearby table.

"He is obviously here for you young master. Maybe one of your deals didn't go as well as you planned. Either way, we need to get you out of here." Peko said, her voice now cold and angry. How dare they interrupt her first date?

"Ah, I guess you're right. Damn it! We can't go anywhere without clan associated pricks up our asses!" The gunman proceeded to shoot at the table. Bullets assumedly ricocheting and becoming more potentially harmful to bystanders the longer they stayed.

"We need to find the others and get out of here. Hopefully we can lose him in the car and everyone here will be safe." Peko stated. Fuyuhiko shook his head.

"Peko, we'd be endangering Sonia and Kaz- we can't do that!" Peko sighed. He had a point.

"Fine then. You're my priority. And I'll do what it takes to protect you. Find Sonia and Kaz and get out of here. I'll take him on so you have time to escape and he doesn't hurt anyone else here." Gunshots paused as he was assumedly reloading. "Now go!" She shouted hopping over the table.

"But Peko-"

"I said go!" She shouted back at him, as she rushed behind another table and kicked off her heeled boots. When he stood up to go find the others she stepped in front of the gunman's line of sight and simply stood there.

The gunman aimed at her, growled, and pulled the trigger. Peko winced and groaned as the bullet hit her in the shoulder. She fell down to her knees for a moment, but immediately stood back up.

"You're gonna pay for that. Y-you just got blood on my date-night dress." He grimaced at her and raised his gun again, this time she rushed toward him and slid at the last second under the refreshment table. He made a noise in confusion and scrambled to pull up the tablecloth as she snuck out quietly and launched herself at him.

He fell to the ground with a thud and his gun slid across the floor.

"Peko!" Fuyuhiko's voice called to her from the entrance to the hall. Almost everyone had evacuated the building and assumedly he had met up with the others. They were all probably concerned about the gunshot.

Peko couldn't leave yet though. This man was still struggling against her hold and determined to kill his target.

But Peko could never allow that. She threw a few good punches at him before she stood him up, and while he was disoriented she thrust him against the wall. He collapsed against it unconcious. Peko was out of breath from the sliding and adrenaline wore off after the last few moments of her fighting.

Her head began spinning and she attempted to steady herself against the tables edge only for her sweaty hands to slip, causing her to fall. Her vision blackened. The last thing she felt was familiar arms and the last thing she heard was her name.

It sounded pretty special.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Epilogue~**

When Peko regained conciousness, she was safe and sound in her bed. Sore, but not dead.

"Peko?" Fuyuhiko's voice came from beside her. He sat in a chair at her bedside likely disturbed from his own slumber by the rustle of her hand in his. It took a moment for her to remember what had happened.

"Do I still look beautiful?" Peko teased. He nodded.

"Nothing changed, Peko. The damn dress isn't what made you beautiful." Fuyuhiko answered. She blushed and looked away.

 _God he was so smooth sometimes._

She glanced to her shoulder to see it wrapped appropriately and hopefully it was treated well and the bullet was removed. She could only hoped he had learned from all the times she had done the same for him.

"Thank you for taking care of me young master." She murmured wiping her eyes.

"Fuyuhiko. And don't mention it Peko. I'd take care of you even if it was the last fucking thing I did in this world." Her cheeks warmed and she smiled for the hundredth time that night.

"That's my line, Fuyuhiko." He smirked.

"Now it's mine too." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "If you need some more rest Peko that's okay. I'm just gonna settle down in the room over or some shit." He stood to go, but she reached out and grasped his hand tightly.

"If that was true then why did you stay? Our date was ruined... all I want now is for you to settle down next to me so I can forget." He smiled sweetly, a rare expression breaking through his usual persona. He took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her gently.

When he broke the kiss he stood back up and scooted the chair to the corner.

"Why would you want to forget such a perfect date? I don't want to forget the way you danced or how you sang to me, Peko." He murmured, making his way to the other side of the bed. "I want you to remember the damn-near perfection, Peko. Not forget tonight entirely."

He climbed in the other side and wrapped his arms around her carefully, sparing her shoulder from pain. Peko felt the heat of his body and smiled as she kissed him once more before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

If what he said was true then they would have the same dream. A small perfect moment she'd treasure forever. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
